


Sacrifice

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi calls forth the horrorterrors through the sacrifice of a cuttlefish and the help of her lovely assistant Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicalOdyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalOdyssey/gifts).



[ ](http://hydrobromic.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Photo-Apr-04-9-11-05-PM.jpg)

Click for higher resolution!


	2. human sacrifice remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read your prompt, this was the first thing that came to mind. Then I re-read the prompt again and decided maybe I had missed the mark. So, you get to have both versions. Enjoy.

[ ](http://hydrobromic.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Photo-Apr-04-9-11-37-PM.jpg)

Click for higher resolution.


End file.
